I Failed, But You Won't
by InHarmsWay
Summary: A group of scientists discover a vessel hidden on their world. Inside they discover a warning of a great threat, but hope that goes along with it.


A rumble is heard in the darkness. Light fills the dark hanger as its doors opened revealing five silhouettes. They entered the hanger to gasp at a large ship that lay before them.

"Look at that!" one of them exclaimed. "Th-This is probably going to be one of the greatest discoveries in galactic history!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself," the team lead chided. "We still need to investigate this vessel. Seem what condition it's in. Then we can report our findings."

"Still think it works after all this time?" another asked.

"Who knows? Even knowing the composite of its armor could be beneficial, but by the looks of it, this ship was left here to be preserved. It looks like it is still in good working condition. Come on."

The five scientists approached the ship. On the side were unusual markings.

"I've seen this language before," the fourth said. "We've found this language all over the galaxy. Going to take some time to translate."

They approached a staircase that led to the ship's entrance. Before the team lead could activate his omni-tool, the door's hologram display lit up. The doors opened. "It still works?" the fifth said. "Great Architect..."

They entered inside the vessel. Lights came on as they entered. "I can't believe this ship still has power," the team lead gasped.

Red lights flickered along the walkway. "I get the feeling we're suppose to follow those lights," the third said.

"For once, I agree with you," the team lead said.

They followed the light around what they assumed was the ship's navigation. It went through a couple of doors. "This ship even has a lab," the second said excitedly.

"Don't get distracted!" the team lead scolded.

The light led them through a door on the right into a hallway. In the middle of the hallway was a door to the left, where the red lights disappeared into. The doors opened as they approached. They went inside cautiously. In the room was just a table with a glass center. The team went around the table.

"Why were we led here?"

A ball of static hologram light came up. It tried to shape something before them. It looped the cycle three times before finally creating the shape of an unusual alien clad in armor.

"It's an actual imagine of them!" the fifth said.

"Hello," the figure said. "I am a recording left behind of the original Commanding officer of this ship. This message should be translated so you can understand it. This message is a warning. My crew and I left this ship here, because we determined that your race was the most likely to evolve to the point where it can handle this technology and be ready for the Reapers."

"Reapers?" the third said. "What the f-"

"Shh!" the second said.

"As incredible as it sounds, there is a race of Sapient Constructs called Reapers." An image appeared next to the alien. It was an odd looking vessel with half a dozen legs. "They have repeated a cycle of extinction for millions of years. Every fifty thousand years, they come in through the Citadel relay to harvest all life in the galaxy. This ship contains data on the Reapers. Their armor, weapons and how many. This ship is also capable of taking on a Reaper. It is... was considered to be the most advance warship. If you are to be ready for when the Reapers show up, you must make copies of this ship, and use the data we have on the Reapers. I tried to stop them. I gave it everything. The majority of the galaxy did not listen to my warnings. I've made the wrong choices. All of it led to the galaxy's failure to win against the Reapers. I fought long and hard, but ultimately failed. I ran to this world with my mate to live the rest of our lives in peace while the galaxy crumbled. This will not be your fate. I failed, but you won't. I'm Commander Shepard, Spectre and Commanding Officer of the SSV-Normandy."

The hologram disappeared leaving the four reptilian scientists dumbfounded. The lead scientists rubbed his crest. "This... is a lot to take in."

"These Reapers were doing this for millions of years and we're expected to stop it?" the second shuddered.

"You heard the human. They gave us this ship to prepare for it. Not to mention the data to prove the existence of the Reapers. We have a chance. Hell, if this ship is as powerful as it is, we can do this!"

"I will lend assistance when needed," a voice announced.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Normandy's artificial intelligence. The original crew referred to me as EDI. Commander Shepard gave me standing orders to assist your civilization in any way possible to stop the Reapers."

"We need to bring this to the attention of the Cabinet."


End file.
